A for Effort
by Orange-Green
Summary: While Chloe is frantically studying for an important exam, Beca accidentally knocks her out. And Aubrey is not pleased. Chaubrey.


I've had a really rough few days, my grandpa and my dog both died within 48 hours. So I needed a little light and fluffy in my life and this was the only thing out of 3 stories I wrote that didn't come out dark and twisty. I might post the others…I don't know though.

Oh and I do have Tumblr now but I haven't really figured out how to do more than 'heart' other people's posts so someone feel free to put this over there.

While trying to help Chloe relax as she prepares for a huge exam, Beca accidentally knocks her out…Aubrey is not pleased. Chaubrey.

A for Effort.

Aubrey stood watching wide eyed as Chloe frantically ripped through the paperwork piled high on her desk. The blonde was shocked to see the shorter girl so upset over her upcoming exam when she rarely even gave attending class a serious thought. The sheer panic radiating from the redhead had Aubrey pressed flat with her back against the wall of their shared dorm room, almost afraid to intercede on behalf of the poor textbooks being tossed about.

"Chlo?"

The redhead barely spared her a glance as she continued to shuffle through her papers and mutter to herself.

Aubrey cleared her throat awkwardly. And then cringed. She could just see her father's face if he had been there to hear her. A Posen shouldn't need to use mundane gestures such as clearing their throat to be acknowledged. A Posen's presence should immediately be noticed. The blonde squared her shoulders and took a step away from the wall.

"_Chloe_!"

"Jesus, what?" Chloe yelped, jumping in surprise. The papers she had been holding fluttered to the ground around her like ginormous snowflakes.

Aubrey couldn't help but smile tenderly at the wide eyed girl in front of her. Chloe's sharp blue eyes were even brighter than usual with the light blue shirt she was wearing. Aubrey was momentarily mesmerized before her mind returned to the task at hand.

"Chloe, what's wrong? What did your Children's Lit book ever do to you?"

Chloe sighed, her shoulders slumping. She quickly turned and resumed her search but this time a little less frantically. "I'm looking for that study guide Professor Ogden handed out last week for my Animal Sciences class. I have a huge test tomorrow and I have to freakin' pass this test or I'll fail the whole class and if I fail the class then I'm two credits short of graduating! Who knew a class about animals would be so damn hard."

"Well if you attended more than once a month-sorry." The blonde clamped her mouth shut as Chloe turned to her with an icy glare.

"We talked about this Aubrey…supportive…I need my girlfriend to be supportive in times of distress…not practical!"

Aubrey nodded dutifully. "What can I do to help babe?"

Chloe straightened from her hunched position over her desk and moaned. "Take my exam for me? Even without studying you're a super genius and probably already know all the…science stuff of animals."

"First of all," Aubrey said, stepping closer. "I do study, quite a lot. I just study smartly with a plan and detail oriented regimen. And secondly…why did you even sign up for that class? You're an education major, you didn't need to take an agriculture class."

"Well obviously I didn't know it was an agriculture class!" Chloe exclaimed. "I thought it was just a class about animals! You know, testing the degree of cuddliness of various species. I didn't know I was going to have to learn how to test the pH of fresh goat milk!"

Aubrey fought to keep the smile from her face. This was no time to laugh at her girlfriend. In fact, the blonde was fairly certain that if Chloe caught sight of her expression she would be sleeping on the couch indefinitely…or alone in her own bed which was even worse than the couch.

"Ok," the blonde said in her most soothing tone. "We'll figure this out! Can you call one of your classmates to copy the study guide? Did you leave it at Bella's practice maybe? You had some books and papers out there."

Chloe dropped to the floor amidst the papers littering the floor and buried her head in her hands. "I don't know…those bitches are cut throat. I don't think they'd be willing to share it with me. Nerds are hardcore! What am I going to do? You're going to graduate and leave me and I'll be stuck here as a fifth year senior because I couldn't pass a class about how to properly feed your cow!"

Any levity the blonde saw in the situation vanished at the sight of Chloe's desperation. Aubrey felt her heart clench at the sight and she quickly dropped to the floor next to her girlfriend. She tried to swallow down the feelings of inadequacy. She truly wanted to be an emotional support for Chloe but she was fairly new at this sort of thing.

She and Chloe had become fast friends when they were randomly roomed together freshman year, mainly due to the redhead's bubbly and infectious attitude. And the fact that she was also too stubborn to allow the aloof blonde to push her away. Chloe had broken down Aubrey's many layers of barriers and soon, the blonde found she was letting them drop willingly around her roommate.

Freshman year led to them rooming together again sophomore year and to trying out for the Bella's together. Junior year, after the ICCA debacle, the two had become even closer but it wasn't until Aubrey joined the Beale's for a family vacation the summer before their senior year that the two finally gave in to the lingering touches and shy glances and shared their first kiss. From there the relationship had blossomed naturally, with a few minor setbacks including Aubrey's need to control the Bella's and her dislike of a certain brunette.

Aubrey couldn't help herself. She immediately saw Chloe's interest in Beca as a threat and was jealous and somewhat afraid she would lose her to the alt girl. Chloe tried to reassure the blonde but the insecurities remained.

Aubrey draped her arm over Chloe's hunched shoulders and rubbed gently as she leaned closer to her girlfriend. "It's going to be ok Chloe, you'll see. Who's in your class with you? I'll get that study guide for you…and a copy of their notes if you think it would help."

Chloe lifted her head and met Aubrey's worried gaze. "You would do that for me?" she whispered.

The blonde smiled and gave her girlfriend's shoulder a squeeze. "Of course I would! You are going to pass that test and we are graduating together! It's gonna be ok Chlo, you'll see."

Chloe felt her heart melt at Aubrey's sincerity and how her soft southern drawl just barely surfaced. She smiled and turned to pull the taller girl closer in a tight embrace. "Thank you Aubrey. I really love you. And not just because you're willing to go scare nerds into giving me their notes."

Aubrey chuckled and pressed a kiss to Chloe's temple. "I love you too. All we need is a plan and a little organization. How about you get your book and I'll show you some things I do to narrow down to what's important and then I'll go round up some of your classmates, ok?"

"Ok." Chloe replied with a nod. She allowed Aubrey to pull her to her feet and then turned back to her desk to locate her textbook.

As the two stepped over handfuls of papers and a number of binders, Chloe simply grinned sheepishly up at her girlfriend. Aubrey shook her head and rolled her eyes but helped sort through the mess until the book was found.

She then got Chloe settled at the dorm suite's kitchen table with her textbook and a variety of colored pens and highlighters. The redhead listened intently as Aubrey explained her color coded system for breaking down the material and labeling each section. She nodded, feeling slightly more confident as she prepared to plunge into the covered chapters.

"Are you sure you'll be ok here on your own until I get back?" Aubrey asked, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. It wasn't often that Chloe was upset about anything, let alone down right frantic and the blonde was slightly afraid to leave her alone so soon.

Chloe just nodded and waved her girlfriend away dismissively. "I'll be fine. I totally got this…I think."

Aubrey quirked a brow but nodded. "Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can ok?"

Chloe nodded and smiled as the blonde finally slipped from their dorm.

xxxx

It was taking a lot longer to track down Chloe's classmates than Aubrey had anticipated. But she was determined to get her hands on that study guide for her girlfriend and Posen's did not back down from a challenge. She was only worried about leaving Chloe alone to her own devices for much longer. She decided to call in reinforcements and whipped out her phone.

Amy picked up on the first ring. "Aye, aye Captain."

Aubrey rolled her eyes but smirked. "Amy, are you busy right now?"

"Right now, right now?" the blonde replied.

Aubrey rolled her eyes again. It seemed to be her signature move with Amy. "Yes, right now, right now. Are you busy?"

"Actually yeah, I'm at wrestling practice."

"You're on the wrestling team?" Aubrey asked in disbelief.

"Wait…there's an actual team here? Right on."

Aubrey shook her head and disconnected the line. She quickly dialed the remaining Bella's. Stacie didn't answer, which wasn't at all surprising. Cynthia Rose mumbled something about being busy as someone in the background yelled 'Bingo!' and Denise, Ashley, and Jessica were all busy. Aubrey wasn't certain what Lily's reply was.

At having tried all other available options, Aubrey groaned and cast her gaze heavenward. She then quickly dialed Beca's number. The brunette picked up on the third ring. In Aubrey's mind she could see the girl debating whether or not to answer.

"Alright," Beca answered with a sigh, "what time is the emergency Bella meeting and what the fuck is the problem?"

"Hello Beca." Aubrey replied, forcing a smile on her face to hopefully keep herself from lashing out. "Are you busy right now?"

After a few seconds of silence the brunette continued hesitantly. "You're actually asking if now is a good time for a Bella meeting? Since when do you care about any of our personal schedules?"

Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Beca, as much as it pains me, I need to ask you for a favor."

"Oh. Couldn't find anybody else huh? Well what is it?"

Aubrey clenched her jaw, Beca plucked her last nerve. "I need you to go check on Chloe…stay with her."

"Why, what's wrong?" Beca asked, too quickly for the blonde's liking. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine, just freaking out about a test." Aubrey replied, trying to keep her voice steady. "I'm trying to help her and get the study guide for the test from a classmate but it's taking longer than I expected and I don't want to leave her alone. She was really upset…"

"Ok."

Any snarky retort died on Beca's lips when she heard the sincerity in Aubrey's tone. It seemed the blonde was genuinely concerned for her friend. And as she too was Chloe's friend, Beca was more than willing to try to help.

Aubrey was stunned to silence for a few moments when Beca didn't argue or have an excuse as to why she couldn't swing by the dorm room.

"Oh…ok. Thank you Beca." Aubrey finally replied. "She's in our dorm. If you could just keep an eye on her and keep her calm until I get back I would greatly appreciate it."

Beca smirked as the blonde's formal tone returned. "No problem, I'm heading right over."

The disconnected the line and Aubrey hoped she wasn't making a huge mistake.

xxxx

Beca eyed Chloe cautiously as she stepped closer to her. Her knock on the door had gone unanswered but the brunette was willing to bet Chloe didn't have the door locked. Finding she was correct, she let herself in.

Chloe was hunched over the kitchen table with pens and highlighters scattered around. She was muttering to herself with one her head propped up in her hand, her hair scattered and wild. The book in front of the girl looked as if ten highlighters had been sacrificed and bled to death on the pages, making the text blur together in a sea of neon colors.

"Um…what's up Chloe?"

The redhead shrieked and jumped in surprise, not hearing Beca enter. "Beca! How did you get in here?"

Beca chuckled and slipped into a seat across from Chloe. "The door was open."

"Aubrey sent you to check on me didn't she?"

"Yep." The brunette replied with a smile. "I am here to keep you cool, calm, and collected until she gets back with some outline or something."

"Good luck." Chloe muttered miserably. "It's a lost cause. I'm doomed! I don't know anything about how to tell the difference between a corn fed and grass fed cow and I don't know how to properly "fix" a stallion. I'm just not mean to be a farmer!"

"Well I could have told you that princess." Beca replied with a smirk. "What the fuck are you studying anyway?"

Chloe groaned and dropped her head onto the colorful book in front of her. "Doesn't matter…I'm screwed."

The next hour progressed much the same. Into the second hour, Chloe bordered on frantic once again and Beca began to look for any means of calming the other girl down. She finally excused herself to the bathroom just to clear her head and think of some other option. It was only when she opened the medicine cabinet in search of ibuprofen that a brilliant idea struck.

xxxx

Aubrey rushed through the doorway of her dorm excitedly, study guide and notes in hand. Her smile immediately fell at the sight that met her eyes. Chloe was laying on the couch, as evidenced by her red hair spilling over the armrest. And Beca was straddling her and leaning down close to the other girl. As the door was thrown open, the brunette snapped her head toward the noise and her eyes widened, a look of both fright and guilt passing over her face.

"I knew it." Aubrey hissed, her heart clenched painfully. "I knew the two of you were…I knew it! You bitch!"

Beca straightened her back, not moving from her position of straddling the redhead, a look of confusion and then surprise flitting across her features. "What? Aubrey no…no it's not what it looks like."

"Not what it looks like? I'm not blind Beca. Chloe, how could you?"

When the redhead didn't move from the couch, Beca dropped her gaze toward the other girl, guilt written all over her face once again.

"At least have the decency to show your face Chloe!" Aubrey insisted. Her voice was beginning to tremble and she was struggling to flight back tears.

"No really!" Beca exclaimed. "I promise it's not what you think…Chloe's unconscious."

"I trusted you and you-wait what?"

Beca nodded as Aubrey rushed closer and rounded the couch to where sure enough, Chloe was out cold on the couch.

"Now don't get excited, it's no big deal! She's just asleep…I think." The brunette rushed, hoping to avoid being slaughtered right there on the spot.

Aubrey reached and cupped Chloe's cheeks, giving a gentle shake. "Chloe, baby? Are you alright? What happened? And for God's sakes, get off of her! Why is she asleep?"

Beca scrambled from her spot on the couch and stepped away, hoping to put a safe distance between herself and the blonde. "Um, well she was really stressed just like you said so I might have given her something to take the edge off…and she might have overdosed…slightly."

"What?" Aubrey screeched, immediately sliding a hand down the redhead's neck to check for a pulse. "What did you give her? Why haven't you called an ambulance? Fuck Beca!"

"Aubrey relax!" The brunette insisted. "It's not a big deal…I just gave her a couple of Xanax, that's all."

Aubrey quirked a brow and quickly fished her cell phone from her pocket. "A couple? How many is a couple Beca…and where the hell did you get Xanax?"

"From your bathroom."

The blonde glared at the younger girl but quickly turned back to her unconscious girlfriend. "Chloe? Chloe can you hear me? Shit Beca, this is bad! She has her exam tomorrow, she has to be awake and studying! How many pills did you give her? Chloe, please wake up!"

"Look Aubrey, let's just keep calm about this ok? Chloe needed to relax…she is definitely relaxed."

The blonde shook Chloe, a little more forcefully but still received no reply. "Chloe? Shit Beca, we need an ambulance!"

Beca stepped closer finally. "No we don't. It's just Xanax, you can't die from that unless you mix it and I'm pretty sure Chloe isn't doing any hard drugs so she'll be fine…she'll just sleep it off."

Aubrey straightened and immediately dialed 911, not leaving Chloe's side. "She doesn't have time to sleep it off! Hello yes, I think my girlfriend might have overdosed on Xanax…how many? Beca, how many did you give her?"

"Um…four…I think. Maybe five. Wait…girlfriend?"

"Jesus Chr-did you hear that?" Aubrey exclaimed, missing Beca's last comment. "She said four, maybe five…milligram strength, they're one milligram each…Oh, ok. No, no other drugs or alcohol. Yes she's breathing. No, no it's not her prescription. Ok…Ok…Actually yes I am aware that it is a felony to distribute prescription drugs, punishable by fine and/or prison. No, the prescription is mine…Um, _my_ name?"

Aubrey quickly disconnected the call. Beca had paled considerably at the mention of prison. "Well, she's ok right? You can't really overdose from just a couple of Xanax alone can you?"

The blonde sighed and dropped to her knees next to Chloe. "They didn't seem too worried. Just said to watch her breathing and if it gets shallow to call back but that with the small milligram strength they seem to think she should be fine."

"Thank God." Beca sighed. "One night in jail was more than enough for me. No way am I going to prison."

"Not so badass now are you?" Aubrey replied with a smirk as she smoothed the redhead's hair back from her face.

Chloe simply appeared to be sleeping peacefully. In fact she sighed deeply and snuggled deeper into the couch cushions contentedly. Aubrey gently stroked her cheek while Beca watched on, feeling as if she was intruding on the tender moment somehow.

"Mmm, love you Bree…" Chloe mumbled in her sleep.

Beca's eyes widened. Aubrey seemed surprised as well for a split second before she smiled tenderly. "Shit babe." She sighed. "You are really going to freak when you wake up and haven't finished studying. I'll think of something, I promise."

xxxx

"The wheels on the bus go round and round-"

Chloe had woken up a short time ago but much to Aubrey and Beca's dismay, she was not completely with it. In fact, if they didn't know better, the two would have sworn she was drunk off of her ass.

"What the fuck is she even singing right now?" Beca growled as the two once again had to practically tackle the redhead to keep her from stumbling out into the dorm hallway. They did not need the stoned girl wandering off.

Aubrey glared at Beca through clenched teeth as she once again steered Chloe back through the kitchen and into the living room. "She's an elementary education major…she's singing her elementary music education songs of course."

"Oh froggy went a'courtin' and he did ride-"

"Can I please give her another Xanax?" Beca whined. "Just one, just to knock her back out?"

"No!" Aubrey hissed before Chloe turned and threw herself at the blonde, knocking the wind out of her slightly.

Aubrey's eyes widened when Chloe began to softly nuzzle her neck with her arms wrapped tightly around her. Beca fought to keep the smirk from her face.

Finally, after three near escapes and a bout of tears when Aubrey wouldn't snuggle with her, Chloe was once again out cold. Aubrey and Beca carried her to the bed in the bedroom that contained Aubrey's belongings. The brunette started to ask why they weren't putting the redhead to bed in her own room but as she watched Aubrey gently brush Chloe's hair back she held her tongue.

Aubrey finally stepped away from the bed and the two slipped out of the room, leaving the bedroom door open a crack so she could hear in case Chloe needed something.

Beca eyed the blonde warily as Aubrey began to pace the small living quarters, chewing her lip. Since their national win at the ICCA's Aubrey had been much more relaxed and even seemed to tolerate the brunette but seeing her pacing and so clearly upset had Beca wondering if there wasn't about to be another vomit spew.

"Ya know, Aubrey," Beca said with a smirk, hoping to ease the tension, "you really need to relax. Can I get you a Xanax or three?"

Aubrey stopped pacing and pinned the shorter girl with another glare. "This is all your fault! You are so going to be running laps until _next_ year's ICCA's!"

"Nice try Aubrey. But pretty sure former Bella Captains can't enforce the cardio rule."

"Well if Chloe doesn't wake up and study she won't pass this test tomorrow and if she doesn't pass this test tomorrow then she fails the class. If she fails the class then she's two credits short of graduating. And if Chloe doesn't graduate…I'm not leaving here without her! So you better believe I will make you suffer if your little Xanax stunt is what keeps us from getting out of here together!"

"So…how long have you guys been a thing?"

Every ounce of color drained from Aubrey's face and Beca was once again certain there would be vomit. The blonde clenched her fists and mentally worked through the relaxation exercises Chloe had been helping her with. She finally released a long shaky breath. "A while. This year has been a bit difficult but we're working through it."

"I think that's great." Beca immediately replied. "And I'm really glad to hear it. I mean, it's obvious how much you two care about each other…I just didn't put the pieces together until tonight. I mean, she was practically trying to bone you right there at the kitchen table and then you put her to bed in your room…and come to think of it…Chloe's bed doesn't even have sheets on it."

Aubrey glanced into Chloe's largely abandoned bedroom off to the side. Sure enough, there was nothing more than a plain mattress with no bedding. Her eyes landed on the framed picture of the two of them on the book case next to the door and a smile pulled at her lips. "I'm so in love with her…I won't leave here without her."

Beca felt the first twinge of guilt at how the day had progressed. "Aubrey, I'm really sorry…that was yet another dick move and I'm sorry. What can I do to help?"

Aubrey studied the brunette thoughtfully before she nodded once resolutely. "Stay here with her until I get back, I won't be long."

Beca nodded and followed the blonde as she rushed to the door.

"And Beca…for God's sakes if she wakes up don't give her anything but water!"

xxxx

Chloe blinked her eyes open with a groan. She rolled onto her side and buried her face in what she could only hope was Aubrey's shoulder. The relief Chloe felt when Aubrey tightened her embrace and dropped a gentle kiss to her head as she whispered a soft 'good morning' was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"What the hell happened?" she whined pitifully.

Aubrey chuckled and rolled onto her side so the two were facing each other. "Well, let's just say I'm never asking Beca to Chloe-sit ever again. You might have overdosed on Xanax…just a little."

Chloe's eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh my God…what day is it? I haven't studied, I am so fucked!"

Aubrey caught the redhead before she could bolt out of the bed and pulled her back down against the pillows. "No babe, it's ok. I talked to Professor Ogden…he's going to let you take the test first thing Monday morning."

"He-what?" Chloe stuttered. "Are you for serious?"

"Dixie Chicks serious." Aubrey replied with a smile. "And you and I are going to spend the entire weekend studying. You are going to ace this test and graduate and we are getting out of here just like we planned!"

"Oh my God Aubrey…how did you do this? Ogden is a huge stickler, how did you convince him?"

The blonde smiled again and shrugged. "I told him you had come down with a stomach virus. And I can be very convincing when I need to be."

Chloe laughed, picturing Aubrey cornering her professor and 'convincing' him to let her retake the exam. "I bet he pissed his pants! Aubrey…I can't believe you did that for me. Thank you."

Aubrey smiled, this time shyly and shrugged again. "I couldn't just let you not graduate…you know how I love a plan and we have plans so…"

"I love you."

Aubrey's breath caught as she stared into Chloe's bright blue eyes. She reached and cupped Chloe's cheek. "I love you too."

Chloe scooted closer and pressed their lips together with a contented sigh. When the redhead slid her hand up under Aubrey's tank top, the blonde moaned with pleasure but pulled away.

"We have to study Chloe…"

Chloe pressed herself even closer and smiled into Aubrey's neck before propping herself up to slightly hover over the blonde. "We have all weekend babe…but first I intend to show you just how grateful I am."

Aubrey whimpered at the look in Chloe's eyes and nodded. There was plenty of time to study…later.


End file.
